Meine Puppe: (Ab-)Rechenstunde
„Eins und eins gibt? Richtig Püppi – MORD!“, lachte ich auf und drückte Püppi fest an mich, als ich auf dem Weg zu meinem nächsten Opfer war. In Gedanken war ich in meiner Kindheit, in der, die alleine durch meine Erzeugerin so verrottet war. Aber nicht nur sie hat meine Kindheit zerstört, es gab noch eine Person, die sie mindestens genauso beeinflusst hat wie diese Hure – mein Klassenlehrer. Ich erinnerte mich, als wäre es keine elf Jahre her, sondern als wäre es gestern gewesen, auch er ist eine Person, die schon viel eher erledigt werden sollte. Vor meinem geistigen Auge erinnerte ich mich an den Tag vor elf Jahren, an dem er nach der Stunde noch mit mir reden wollte. Er schloss die Türe ab und bat mich, mich auf sein Lehrerpult zu setzen. Ich war verwirrt, natürlich war ich das, es war immerhin nicht alltäglich sich auf den Tisch des Lehrers setzen zu dürfen, aber trotzdem ahnte ich nicht diese Gefahr die von dieser Situation ausging, verdammt ich war dreizehn. Er kam zu mir und stellte sich vor mich. Er lächelte. Über was er mit mir reden wolle, hatte ich ihn gefragt, doch er belächelte mich nur und drückte meine Knie auseinander die den Tisch herunterbaumelten. Panik machte sich in mir breit und ich schaute ihn mit großen, schockierten Augen an:„Was haben sie mit mir vor?“, fragte ich und versuchte mich gegen ihn zu wehren, doch schon damals war ich zu schwach um mich wehren zu können. Er feixte, bewegte sein Gesicht nah an mein Ohr und murmelte nur leise: „Wirst du das hier jemandem erzählen, oder wirst du dich wehren oder schreien, werde ich alles leugnen und dich in jedem erdenklichen Fach durchfallen lassen, willst du das?“, er bewegte seinen Kopf wieder weg von mir und schaute mich an. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und schüttelte panisch den Kopf, meine zwei geflochteten Zöpfe flogen hin und her. Grinsend streichte er meinen Rock die Oberschenkel herauf: „Na siehst du, also lass den alten Herrn Spaß haben und du kriegst gute Noten, da haben wir doch alle was von!“ Ich sah die Begierde in seinen Augen und bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, als er meinen Schlüpfer zur Seite schob und meine Genitalien zum Vorschein kamen. Er öffnete seine Hose und holte seinen erregten Penis heraus, was mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen lies. Ich wollte das nicht, ich wollte weg, aber andererseits konnte ich nicht schreien oder weglaufen, ich durfte nicht durchfallen, sonst schläge mich Mama wieder bis ich überall blau bin und gäbe mir tagelang nichts zu essen. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und Tränen ronnen mein Gesicht herab, als er seinen Penis in meine jungfräuliche Vagina schob. Bis sie blutig waren, biss ich mir auf die Lippen um vor Schmerz und Angst nicht zu schreien. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper als er von mir ablies, sein Sperma aus mir herauslief und ich mich fühlte, als wäre all mein Lebenslicht erloschen. Aber trotzdem wusste ich, dass ich mich niemandem anvertrauen konnte. Ich war verloren. Ich erwachte aus meinen Gedanken und der Zorn in mir wuchs und wuchs, bis er unermesslich war. Töten, töten – das war mein einziger Gedanke. Ich stand vor seinem Haus, auch bei ihm war das Fenster offen, welch Glück – für mich, ich zog meine Handschuhe an und machte mich sogleich auf die Suche nach seinem Schlafzimmer. Suchend nach seinem Schlafzimmer durchquerte ich mehrere Zimmer, bis ich endlich vor seinem Bett stand in dem der Mann, den ich damals meinen Klassenlehrer nennen durfte, lag und schlief. Ich hielt mir Püppi vor's Gesicht und flüsterte ihr zu:„Lass uns ihm schmerzlos das Augenlicht nehmen, ihn will ich besonders leiden sehen!“ Püppi lächelte und tat wie ihr aufgetragen. Irritiert wacht der, mittlerweile um die sechzig Jahre alte, Mann auf und schaute um sich. Man sah schon jetzt die Angst in seinem Gesicht. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und flüsterte:„Hallo, kennen sie mich noch? Ich bin das Mädchen welches sie vor elf Jahren in ihrem Klassenzimmer vergewaltigt haben. Erinnern sie sich?“ Ich sah die Furcht in seinen blinden Augen und erschüttert murmelte er:„Eh, wel-welches Mädchen bist du denn?“ Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an: „Was wollen sie damit sagen? Es gab mehr als nur mich?“ Er schüttelte seinen Kopf in jede erdenkliche Richtung um zu schauen woher meine Stimme kam:„Ich.. ich kann nichts dafür.. diese.. diese Kinder sind so.. verlockend!“ Ich war schockiert und trotzdem musste ich lächeln:„Glauben sie mir, nach dem heutigen Tag, werden sie sich an keinem Kind mehr vergreifen müssen!“ Erleichtert schaute er in meine Richtung und gluckste:„Danke Gott danke, dass du mich befreist!“ Ich lachte: „Das mache ich doch gerne!“, und rammte Püppi eine Nadel in den Bauch. Sein Glucksen stoppte und wand sich zu einem stockenden Aufschrei. Erschrocken fuhr er mit seiner Hand über seinen Bauch, welcher schon rot gefärbt war. Es ist Zeit Maßnahmen anzugehen, bevor ER noch auf den Gedanken kommt zu schreien. Das gleiche Spiel wie immer. Drücken – Röcheln – Keuchen. Am liebsten würde ich ihm sofort das Licht ausschalten, so einen tiefen Hass hegte ich gegen ihn, jedoch wollte ich ihn auch leiden sehen. Ich zückte meine Schere und begann ihm die Beine, von unten nach oben einzuritzen. Er keuchte laut auf und rollte sich in die Embryonalstellung, erst hier erkannte ich, wie zerstört dieser Mann eigentlich war, dass ihn seine Seele schon längst aufgefressen hatte. Dennoch, verspürte ich keinerlei Mitleid, er hatte auch nie welches mit mir .. und all den anderen Kindern an denen er sich verging. „Soll ich sie befreien?“, fragte ich ihn, „Befreien von ihren Gelüsten und der Möglichkeit sich an Kindern zu vergreifen?“ Er bewegte seinen Kopf schnell und heftig nach links, recht, oben, unten, bis es sich zu einem Nicken wand. Mein Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, ich nahm meine Schere in die rechte und Püppi in die linke Hand. Ich setzte in Püppis Schritt an, und schnitt den Zipfel, den ich ihr zuvor darangenäht hatte, ab. Ohne seinen Penis hatte er auch nicht mehr die Gelegenheit sich an auch nur irgendwem zu vergehen und dieser fiel in genau jener Sekunde von ihm herab und lies das Bett in Blut ertrinken. Er wand sich in seinem Bett, wirbelte umher vor Schmerz und ich sah wie das Blut durch das Zimmer spritze und die Wände in ein dunkles Blutrot tränkte. „Oh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie im gleichen Zug noch das Zimmer streichen wollten!“, lachte ich laut und begann in meinem Wahn seinen gesamten Körper mit meiner Schere zu bearbeiten. Ich ritzte seine Arme auf, die Finger schnitt ich ihm ab. Weiter machte ich in seinem Gesicht. Eine Nase? Wer braucht das schon. Ich schnitt sie ab. Auch die Ohren wird er nie mehr brauchen, dort wo er nun hinkommt. Auch diese schnitt ich ihm ab. Er rollte sich aus dem Bett, wahrscheinlich in der Hoffnung entkommen zu können. Ich lachte: „Na na na, sie werden mir nicht entkommen. Ich durfte damals schließlich auch nicht fliehen“, murmelte ich. Er lag vor mir, ich wusste, dass sein Leben gleich vorbei sein wird, denn er versuchte schon gar nicht mehr davon zu krabbeln. Auf dem Boden war eine große Blutlache und sein Bett und ein Großteil der Wände war blutgetränkt. Und jedoch, etwas wollte ich noch machen, bevor ich ihn hier liegen lasse, wie er mich auf seinem Pult hat liegen lassen. Ich nahm den Kopf meiner Puppe in meine Hände und drückte zu, so fest ich konnte und da platzte sein Kopf und besprenkelte den Raum komplett in einem wunderschönen rot. Knochenstücke flogen durch die Gegend und ein Gemisch zwischen Gehirnmaße, Blut, Knochensplittern und seinem durchritzten Körper lag auf dem Boden vor mir. Ich lachte und fühlte mich befreit. Endlich konnte ich den Gedanken von damals los lassen. Gerächt hatte ich mich für das was er mir angetan hatte, für das, was er noch so vielen anderen Kindern, als nur mir, angetan hat. Voll mit Stolz begutachtete ich mein Kunstwerk noch für einige Minuten, bis ich Püppi einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab und das Haus still und heimlich, im Dunklen der Nacht, wieder verließ. Ich fühlte mich so frei wie lange nicht mehr. Meine Seele fühlte sich befreit wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und doch spürte ich wie das Gefühl, die Lust und Begierde zu töten, immer weiter wuchs und ich weiß, ich kann nichts dagegen tun. CanNibalCoOkie (Diskussion) 15:43, 20. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Meine Puppe Teil 6 Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Objekte